eiyuu_senki_goldfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
← Back to Main Page Each unit and each skill at their disposal is deligated one among many types. Each type is color coded to give a basic idea of what to expect from it. * Red types are short ranged and are generally advantageous against many other types. * Green types are mid ranged and have advantage against roughly half of the other types. * Blue types are long ranged and generally limited to fewer type advantages. * The only purple type is the longest ranged and has no type advantages at all. The next three have no relevance in the type matchups, as they're only found on non-offensive skill types. * Yellow types are purely support in nature, offering buffs, debuffs, and heals. * Grey types are for movement and transformation. * Passive abilities are technically in their own category, as they're not usable skills. Type Matchup Chart Note: Type advantage affects both damage and Brave acquisition. Skill Type Overviews Melee Melee skills generally have the worst range, but are fast and strong, especially when taking into account type advantages. Although AoEs are rare outside of the hero skills, they often make up for it with secondary effects such as map manipulation, added delay, and various poisons. Interestingly, melee type has the widest variety of base attacks in the game. Punch is the weakest and fastest, followed by Dagger Thrust bringing up the middle ground, and ending with Bite Attack as the strongest and slowest (though still fast compared to any other skill type). Scratch and Kick are the oddballs. Scratch hits twice at medium speed, making it the only multihit base attack in the game, and Kick is actually tied for the strongest and almost tied for the fastest too. Notable skills include: * Octopus Clutch and Love Bite: Megohime have long range and will pull targets into the range of the user's other skills. * Wild Scratch is really handy when utilized with +Damage or +Delay items, as it is one of the only cheap, multihit AoE skills. * Deadly Sting in combination with Marco's natural luck stat results in a cheap, fast, high damage skill that always pierces defense due to guaranteed crits. * Crismation not only hits a row for solid damage and added delay, but it actually steals 1 Brave point per target (up to 3 total) after damage is dealt. This allows you to hit the enemy with type advantage and steal away some of the Brave gains that they received. * Kheiron Step can be combined with items such as Futsuno Mitama and Dagda Mace to make use of the absurd number of hits for huge damage and crazy delay stacking. In addition, it's one of the fastest skills in the game with only 30 delay. * Nephilim and Orihalcon Punch are fast skills that both hit huge AoEs and add delay to each target. Quite handy for slowing down the enemy team. Bludgeon Bludgeon skills have very restricted range and can be quite slow; however, due to a wealth of type advantages and generally high base damage, they're absolute monsters at dropping foes with ease. AoEs are especially rare for these skills, which make the few that exist a valuable commodity. Additionally, this skill type tends to make good candidates for the mid-grade wait reduction items. Notable skills include: * Tackle is the only cheap AoE skill and doesn't have any pesky wait time, though you must place the user in the center file if you want to hit the entire enemy row. * Crown Bash combines very high damage-per-cost, a useful +Delay effect, and no wait time for an efficient and affordable attack. * Wild Roar and Elephant Charge are the only two that couple long range and a nice AoE - two rarities among bludgeon skills. * With the right placement, Manannan Mac Lir can wipe most of the enemy party in one fell swoop with its unrivaled AoE. Sword Sword skills are generally relegated to a front line offensive. They have type advantage against most mid-long range units, but can still effectively build meter against most of the common front line enemies. Due to the sheer number of sword skills available, there's generally some options for any possible occasion or any variety of effects. There are two main varieties of sword type base attacks: Slash and the Magic Sword variants. Slash is your basic close-mid range attack with balanced power and speed. Magic Sword attacks universally have longer range (equal to spear and projectile types) at the cost of higher delay. Interestingly, two varieties of Magic Sword also have special properties; Lightning is able to inflict paralyze at the cost of having very high delay, and Love is able to add a small amount of delay onto the target. Notable skills include: * Magic Sword: Love has the best range, damage, and secondary effect(Delay +5) of all base sword attacks in the game. * Iai Slash and Double Slash both offer the best combination of high damage and low delay for the extremely cheap cost of 1 Brave point, making them highly spammable. * Magic Sword: Llawfrodedd has the unique property of preventing any Brave gains from the enemies hit. An especially useful tool for shutting down bow and magic units. * Niten Gorinzan inflicts a particularly nasty combination of status effects, added delay, and solid damage over a small AoE. * Zantetsuken is likely the best single target damage skill in the game. It has a ridiculous damage modifier, pierces defense with 100% critical rate, and has hardly any delay. * Yoshitsuna Senbonzakura can be combined with items such as Futsuno Mitama and Dagda Mace to make use of the high number of hits for huge damage and great delay stacking. * Shingetsu is the only offensive skill in the game that heals and clears negative statuses from the user before attacking. This makes the skill, which is already a strong AoE attack, unrivaled in reliability. Spear Spear skills have two major applications. In the middle row, they support the front line and build meter against the enemy's front and middle row. In the front row, they make use of their type advantages to rain down destruction against the enemy's back line units. Spear skills don't have any real specialty, but instead have a variety of effects that can fit many situations. Notable skills include: * Kapu Kuʻialua is surprisingly fast for being such a low cost, high damage, and high crit skill. * Impale and Wide Sweep are both cheap AoEs, but have restricted range that requires the user to be on the front line for best results. * Salmon Leap is one of the only skills in the game that let you attack from a full 5 rows away. Very handy for hitting dangerous back row units from any position. * Great Spear: Mighty Warrior is unique in that it has very high damage and will never weaken with troop loss, though its limited range requires specific placement. * Draculea and Groza are both very strong AoEs that apply handy status effects to any survivors. * Be wary of using Batsuzan Gaisei unless you know you'll be able to wipe the board, as any survivors will have their delay notably reduced. Projectile Projectile skills are interesting in that their type advantages are split between the types with both the shortest and longest range. Though they aren't quite the most powerful type around, they're most known for their sizable, yet unusual AoEs that really take advantage of diagonal unit placements. Projectile type base attacks are split between Throw, the standard attack with average damage and delay, and Boomerang, a higher powered variant with restricted range that can only hit 1 file to either side. Notable skills include: * Shadow Bind is a wonderful tool for delaying a target without sacrificing damage or speed. * Kisshouten Throw, Grinding Edge, and Vorpal Saucer are the few low cost, high damage attacks, though the first two have very limited range and the latter two have some wait time. * Cross Edge is the only projectile skill that debuffs an enemy's stats (Spd -1), and over a great AoE at that. * Round-The-World Ball combines multiple hits with the push effect, ensuring all targets in the file are slammed to the back rows (especially useful for a traditional cannon like Magellan). * If you're having money troubles, utilize Il Milione over a large AoE to rack up thousands of extra funds, as it earns money equal to all of the damage dealt. * The Tamatebako item transforms Bronllafyn into the fastest AoE skill in the game, allowing you to hit up to 4 people for solid damage with only 50 delay between attacks. * Both versions of Ashoka Pillar can potentially hit 4 targets for truly amazing damage (especially among projectile skills). Unfortunately, the range and AoE is fixed to particular locations on the stage, making the skills rather difficult to utilize to their full capacity. Gun Gun skills are usually very linear and come in two main varieties: Rifle and Pistol. Rifle skills tend to be longer range and higher damage, whereas pistol skills sacrifice range for speed and spread. Pistol skills, in particular, are the only ones that can hit enemies in a different file on the battlefield. Rifle skills tend to be more focused on high single target damage, but a few have useful AoEs that hit an entire enemy file. Regardless of variety, gun skills have one of the highest raw damage output due to a combination of advantage against all frontline types and notable boosts from gun-type items. Notable skills include: * Quick Draw is the single fastest skill in the game, with an absurdly low 20 delay; however, due to the system mechanics preventing infinites, you can't use the Wings of Icarus item to make it a truly 0 Wait/0 Delay skill. * Heart Shot is the best damage for low cost available, plus an increased crit rate and the exceedingly rare seal status effect. * Piercing Shot and Wild Shot are amazing options for low cost AoE, which benefit tremendously from the Agneya Astra item to deal reliably high damage. * Ningirsu is probably the most absurd damage and AoE per cost you'll see anywhere; however, the awkward range can be difficult to work with at times. * Triple Shot, Shotgun Shell, and Bandits are all wonderful AoE skills, but they also deal damage to friendly units. Use them with care. Cannon Cannon skills are generally slow and have very restricted range, but are incredibly powerful. It's important to note that there are three different varieties of cannon units: traditional cannon, beam cannon, and explosive sword. Beam cannon skills function exactly like rifle skills - high damage, linear, and occasionally a file AoE. Explosive sword and traditional cannon skills focus more on large damage over sizable AoE, though explosive sword skills tend to sacrifice some damage for much less restrictive range. Also, since the majority of cannon skills have wait time, they are prime candidates for wait reduction items. Notable skills include: * Barrage has both the biggest AoE and one of the highest damage modifiers for a base attack in the game. Simply utilizing this base attack while loaded up on cannon-type items can be shockingly effective. * Flashbang is one of the few ways to add delay to multiple enemies at once, making it a decent supporting tool. * Lahat and Pinpoint Bomb offer good damage per cost; but more importantly, they allow the user to quickly move enemy units into the limited range of the user's other skills. * Napalm Cannon, Neptune Ray, and Dolorous Stroke all offer a cheap means to great damage over nice AoE. * Kilauea is very slow, but hits the entire enemy party for solid damage and reduces their attack by 1, making it the only cannon skill that reduces enemy stats. * Blackbeard's Big Boom is by far the fastest high cost cannon skill, especially for its great damage and AoE, and has an interesting effect of changing which way it moves the targets depending on the form Teach is currently in. * A number of cannon skills, both low and high cost, have friendly fire AoEs. Exercise caution while using them. Bow Bow skills are only advantageous against magic type units, which lend them toward being very suited to maintaining a sustainable supply of Brave points. Additionally, since all bow-type items significantly raise the user's luck, they are highly effective at utilizing critical hits to pierce defense for surprisingly reliable damage output. Due to the high crit rate, items that inflict status effects on crit are also amazing in combination with the bow type's wealth of AoE attacks. Notable skills include: * Area Shot and Penetrating Shot can both hit up to 3 targets for only 2 cost, making them both efficient Brave generators if they can hit multiple targets. * Pinpoint Shot is the single most awkward fixed range in the game, but has pretty amazing damage for the cost. * Rukh Wing and Arc de la Pucelle both hit a great AoE for solid damage, almost always building more Brave points than were spent. In combination with items like Ame no Kagoyumi or Yasakani Magatama, it's possible to inflict nasty status effects on the majority of the enemy party. Magic Arts Magic skills are unique in that they have no type advantages, making them amazing at building Brave, but generally preventing them from ever packing the same punch that any other offensive skill type can achieve. The best thing about them is that most magic skills hit great AoEs, inflict particularly nasty status effects, or both simultaneously. Magic type has three base attacks. Magic Attack is the most common and notably stronger, but is also tied for the slowest base attack in the game. Quick Cast is the fastest of the trio, making it ideal for support-oriented units. Performance is also fast and adds 10 delay to the target, but has the weakest damage overall. Notable skills include: * Performance is one of the most useful base attacks against particularly tough enemies, as it can be spammed to deliver a constant barrage of added delay to the target. * Byakko Gold Needle Charm and Grand Cross have solid damage over great AoEs; used together with items like Rosetta Stone or Akashic Record, they can build loads of Brave points for an insignificant cost. * Quid Pro Quo, Pharaoh's Curse, and Amun Flare are also nice options for AoE status effects with some decent damage to boot. * Brioche is the only skill in the game that can inflict berserk status on enemy units, in addition to hitting a row and having 100% crit chance for effective canceling. Be cautious that berserking the enemy doesn't backfire onto you though. * Ring Tightening Mantra is the only AoE skill that inflicts Seal status in the entire game. Use it to prevent nearly all enemies from using their strong skills, and then you can fully utilize type advantage without any worries. * Thousand Weapons, though only 7 hits, can still benefit well from items such as Futsuno Mitama and Dagda Mace to get high damage and delay stacking over a sizable AoE. * Eye for an Eye is the only magic skill that has truly ludicrous potential for damage output, as it grows absurdly strong the closer the user is to defeat. Utilize items such as Laevateinn and Book of the Dead to amplify its absurdity into the stratosphere. Heal Heal skills are simple and effective. They are supremely useful in scrolling battles, which test your team's endurance, and events with multiple consecutive battles, as you'll need to keep your team healthy from one battle to the next. There aren't many heal type skills in the game, but it's worth noting that only Himiko and Da Vinci have heal skills that also clear away negative statuses; however, most of the other heal skills tend to have more bang for your buck in terms of raw healing power at reasonable delay. Quick Heal is also the only non-offensive base attack in the game, offering a free method of healing allies. Buff Buff skills are useful in tipping the scales of fate in your favor. With them, you can generate Brave points, boost up stats, reduce damage received, hasten ally turns, or even summon additional allies. Notable skills include: * The true value of Supercharge and Sacrificial Altar shine through when utilized with certain item combos, allowing for 5-10 Brave points instantly at the start of any battle. * Cat Barrier is the only skill that eliminates all Hate that the target has generated, effectively causing the AI to target other units. * All 1 cost row AoE buffs are extremely efficient as they either raise a single stat by 2 points, raise two stats by 1 point each, or vastly increase Brave gains as a result of attacking. * Suigetsushin, when combined with wait reduction items, can make use of its natural 0 delay to buff and then act again almost instantly. * Barriers with different values (-500, -1000, -2000, etc) can stack, allowing for some extremely effective tanking to mitigate sudden enemy attacks within scrolling battles. Also Wall of Babylon can be used to nullify dangerous single hit attacks with little risk. * Eppur si Muove is ridiculous in that it allows you to simultaneously give triple action to two allies, allowing for 6 consecutive turns as long as they're using skills without any wait time. * Fengshen Pedestal is particularly amazing due to the summoned unit, Cowrie, being the only unit in the game with both healing (Heal Aura) and Brave generation (Supercharge), plus it has the best speed buff in the game (Speed Boost). * Organon is the best buff in the game, bar-none. It raises all stats by 2, clears negative statuses, and grants double damage for the next hit to an entire row of allies. * Les Propheties is the only skill that can effectively eliminate delay for your entire team while also pushing all enemy units to the end of the turn order. If used well, it can set up huge combos of multiple repeated actions. Debuff Debuff skills are the kings of situationally useful effects such as reducing stats, delaying turns, inflicting various status effects, or even depleting the enemy's stock of Brave points. They are also quite cheap overall, even the hero skills. Notable skills include: * Concerto, Requiem, and Deadline Pressure are all cheap stat debuffs that target nice AoEs. * Spread Rumors is the highest amount of added delay over an AoE in the game, though the skill is rather slow. * Priwen allows you to potentially steal all 10 Brave points from a densely packed enemy team, making it especially useful if you've been attacking with type advantage, as you can steal back all of the Brave points you gave to the enemy army. Note its exceedingly high delay though. * Inti Raymi, similar to Priwen, allows you to potentially deplete all 10 Brave points from a diagonally positioned enemy team. Although it's somewhat less useful than Priwen, it's also vastly faster, allowing for much less downtime after use. * Walpurgisnacht and World Measurement reign supreme among single target debuffs, inflicting a plethora of the nastiest effects the game has to offer. Use them together to turn even the most difficult enemy into the equivalent of a newborn baby. * Yes, that's right. Nero's voice is actually so physically painful to listen to that Hear My Song reduces the enemy's defense and inflicts venom on all targets who hear it. Movement Movement skills have no Brave cost and no Wait time. Every unit may use the three universal Movement skills: Move, Advance, and Wait. The only unique movement skill is Shukuchi - a teleport skill usable by Tadataka. Form Change Form Change skills are cheap, quick transformation skills. Upon use, they will do the following: * Alter the unit's sprite * Alter the unit's stats (always for a net gain overall) * Alter 2-4 of the unit's skills * Alter the unit's passive skill (Only some units) Generally, the transformed unit sacrifices range and AoE in exchange for much more speed and damage output; however, there are some exceptions such as Tutankhamun (becomes better in nearly every way) and Atlas (becomes gimmick unit). Takeru's transformation is notably the best and worst form change in the game, in that it gives the best alternate form by far, but is completely impractical to actually use in battle due to the cost and wait time. Thankfully, she has an event to permanently upgrade herself into Serious form, so you don't need to bother with such an unreasonable skill. Passive Passive skills each serve to give a position-based bonus to the owner or other units in a specific area around them. Stacking passive buffs and debuffs with careful party placement can greatly boost your party's effectiveness, adding significantly to combat strategy. With three exceptions (Takeru's Laziness, Alwilda's Culprit, and Diogenes' Cynicism), all passives are purely beneficial, meaning they can't buff enemies or debuff allies. Of particular note, Prevention will prevent any status effects from affecting an entire row, and Deception will significantly boost up the entire party's Brave gains. Note: All passive buffs are represented by red field effects, while all passive debuffs are represented by blue field effects. Secondary Effects * Status Effects ** Poison = 15% of current Troops depleted at the start of each turn. 3 turn duration. ** Venom = 25% of current Troops depleted at the start of each turn. 3 turn duration. ** Curse = All stats -3. 1 turn duration. ** Grudge = All stats -5. 1 turn duration. ** Seal = Prevent the use of skills with Brave cost of 1 or higher. 1 turn duration. ** Paralyze = +20 Delay added to any action taken. 3 turn duration. * Stat Modifiers ** All "Stat ±1" buffs and debuffs can stack 3 times, whereas "Stat ±2" buffs and debuffs can stack 2 times. Any different kinds of stat buffs and debuffs can also freely stack together. * Damage Multipliers ** Berserk = All damage dealt and received is doubled. Infinite duration. ** Encouragement = First hit dealt has double damage. Only affects first target of AoE attacks. ** Weakness = First hit received has double damage. * Map Manipulation ** Map manipulation consists of Move up, Move down, Pull in, or Push out. These effects move the target once per hit, so multi-hit skills will move people multiple panels. If the destination panel is already occupied, the collision multiplies the damage by 1.5x. * Turn Order Manipulation ** ±X Delay = Delay is added after each action taken, and gradually counts down until it reaches 0, where they get their next turn. Adding to delay increases the amount of time until the target's next turn. Conversely, removing delay will decrease the time until the target's next turn. ** Double/Triple Turn = Double Turn actually removes all delay from the first action performed by the buffed unit. Similarly, Triple Turn removes all delay from the first two actions performed by the buffed unit. Note: Wait time of a skill is not affected. * Critical Hits and Canceling ** Critical Hits = Each point of a unit's luck stat equals 5% chance to strike a critical hit (5 Luck = 25% crit chance). Crits deal double damage, ignore defense, and cancel out any skill being used by the target that's in its waiting period. ** Crit Rate +X = Additive bonus to natural critical hit chance. For example, A Crit Rate +50% skill used by a unit with Luck 10 will have 50% + 50% = 100% critical hit chance. ** Cancel = Any skill with the Cancel effect will always interrupt any skill being used by the target that's in its waiting period, which is the time after selecting the skill but before it actually executes. Any skill cancelled, whether by skill effect, critical hit, or unit death, will immediately refund all Brave points spent. * Friendly Fire ** Certain skills that hit an area of effect (AoE) will also deal damage to allies within the area. This is visually represented by any allies in the AoE actually glowing red along with the enemies. * Barriers ** Barriers reduce the damage received by the buffed unit, either by a fixed amount (-500, -1000, -2000) or by a relative amount (-50%, -100%). Most barriers only last until the first hit received, but a few have infinite duration. Each barrier of a different value can be stacked together for great result. * Brave Manipulation ** Generate Brave = Various skills and items, such as Quick Charge or Emerald Tablet, will immediately fill Brave points for your army when executed or triggered. ** Increased Brave Gains = Brave Up, the Deception passive, and the Rosetta Stone item are all indirect forms of Brave generation, as they simply increase the natural rate in which you gain Brave points. ** Prevent Brave Gains = Magic Sword: Llawfrodedd prevents each target from generating Brave orbs as a result of attacking. ** Deplete Brave = Inti Raymi will deplete Brave points from the enemy army's reserve for each target hit. ** Steal Brave = Various skills will deplete Brave points from the enemy army's reserve and then add them into your army's reserve. For attacks with this property, the Brave drain occurs after the normal Brave generation from the damage dealt, allowing you to either have vastly increased gains or to mitigate enemy gains from type advantage. * Status Removal ** Dispel Buffs = Removes all positive statuses from the target, including stat buffs, barriers, berserk, encouragement, and brave up. ** Clear Debuffs = Removes all negative statuses from the target, including stat debuffs, status effects, and weakness. * Summons ** There are no limitations to summoning Terracotta, Lumuzhu, or Cowrie multiple times within a single battle, as long as you have an empty panel to summon upon. ** Hero Summon brings in additional members from your army, which requires that the selected unit has not already been used in another event or battle for the turn. Otherwise, there are no limitations beyond having an empty panel to summon upon. * Bonus Funds ** Il Milione will generate money equal to the total damage dealt to each target. It can be used to generate money multiple times per battle without restriction. Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Skills